In The Shadows
by Bloomeer
Summary: -Describe tu vida en una palabra- dijo la mujer de gafas anticuadas, mientras apoyaba la punta de su costosa pluma sobre la libreta. -Infierno- respondió Sarah con la mirada puesta en algún lugar de la habitación. Todo el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido- "Un autentico infierno desde que salí de ese maldito lugar"- dijo amargamente para si
1. Prólogo (O el inicio del terror)

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aquí menciono me pertenecen, a excepción de aquellos que más adelante aparezcan y obviamente no sean de Labyrinth...

**N/A: **Solo los dejo directo con la historia, espero que les agrade y puedan regalarme un review con sus opiniones n.n

**Prólogo (o el inicio del terror)**

_El rey de los Goblins se estaba impacientando._

_Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, y no solamente para el. Todo el laberinto estaba pagando las consecuencias del error._

_Pero, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué alternativa elegir?, ¿Venganza?, ¿Rendición?_

_Podía escuchar la manecilla de los segundos deslizándose en el reloj de oro en la pared. Estaba seguro de que tendría otro ataque de ira pronto... Cuando al fin una idea asalto su mente; una enorme y casi diabólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro_**.***

**oOoOooOoOOooOooOooOooOoOOooo **

El agudo grito femenino retumbó en cada habitación de la casa, cortando de golpe el tranquilo silencio nocturno. Instantes después, las luces de la recámara principal se encendieron y un muy asustado padre de familia corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, a la habitación frente a la suya, de la cual prosedia a la voz que aun no había cesado de exclamar aterrorizada.

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Exclamó el padre, que ya había encendido la luz y se encontraba examinando la habitación desesperadamente.

El corazón de Sarah palpitaba de tal forma que podia ver como el pecho le vibraba, y su respiración era agitada, peor que si hubiera corrido un maratón. Pero por encima de todo, el miedo en su rostro era notable.

Después de un par de segundos, en los que había estado intentando averiguar si lo que ahora veía era real o seguía siendo otra jugarreta horrible de su mente, habló con temblorosa voz:

-No... Bueno, si... Bu-bueno... No lo se

-¿Pero que ocurrió?, Hija, ¿Por que gritabas?

_Lo primero que notó, fue el frío del ambiente, realmente hacía un aire helado que la obligó a abrazarse el cuerpo, pues solo llevaba el delgado pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de manga corta. Su ropa de dormir._

_**"¿Dónde estoy?" **_

_Sentía su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente._

_Entonces miró hacia arriba. Había un muy gris cielo sobre ella, probablemente estaba a punto de llover. Enseguida captó su atención la falta de vegetación a su alrededor. En realidad, solo habían enormes ramas que probablemente llevaban ahi una eternidad, y pasto y plantas secas. Era un clima y flora incongruentes en si. Pero lo que la hizo estremecerse, fue lo que unos metros más adelante se alzaba ante sus ojos:_

_El laberinto._

_**"Oh no... "**_

_Aunque ahora tenía un aspecto atemorizante. Sin embargo había algo más. _

_**"¿Pero qué...?"**__ -se preguntó en cuanto notó lo devastado que parecía ahora el lugar. Comenzó a descender por la colina hacia lo que antes había sido la muralla que protegía al laberinto._

_Caminó unos metros a lo largo de la pared, examinándola. Parecía que las 7 plagas de egipto hubieran realizado una excursión al underground. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí?_

_Se alejo de la pared y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le pareció escuchar risitas en esa dirección. _

_Pego un brinco terrible. Ante ella se hallaba un hada, pero no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de la última vez que estuvo en el laberinto. Las que había visto, eran juguetonas, con una enorme sonrisa en su diminuto rostro y llevaban ropas de colores alegres, cosa que equívocamente la había llevado a creer que eran inofensivas... bueno, eso y el estereotipo de hada de cuento que tenía._

_Pero esta tenía un semblante serio y se encontraba suspendida frente a ella... Y la miraba fijamente. Las ropas que llevaba eran de colores oscuros. Todo ese conjunto hizo a sarah pensar seriamente en darse la vuelta y hechar a correr_.

_**"Pero las cosas aquí no son lo que**__**parecen"**__- le dijo una voz interior_

_Así que si la otra hada que parecía inofensiva la había mordido... esta que le causaba tanto miedo seguro no le haría ni un rasguño._

_Seguia siendo muy astuta._

_**-¿Tu podrías ayudarme?- **__se apresuró a preguntar._

_Más tarde desearia no haber formulado esa interrogante, pues el hada sonrió malévolamente, revelando sus apenas visibles colmillos de impecable blancor, y el rojo de sus ojos en el que la joven no había reparado hasta ese momento, se avivó._

_El ser fantástico se hecho a reir y Sarah retrocedió de manera instintiva mientras el miedo que había experimentado momentos antes reaparecía._

_...Y casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar cómo a esa espeluznante risita se le unían otras más. De pronto, de las paredes y otros sitios emergieron más haditas del mismo tipo. Eran cientos talvez._

_Ya no dudo más y corrió con todas sus fuerzas... Mala elección. Las hadas volaron de inmediato tras ella y no tardaron en darle alcance._

_**"¡Suéltenme!, ¡Suéltenme ya!" **__-gritaba horrorizada dando manotazos a su alrededor y por supuesto, sin fijarse por donde iba._

_Tropezó._

_Fue entonces consciente de que no sólo intentaban atraparla, de hecho su intención no era esa. La estaban mordiendo._

_Los dientecillos se clavaban en su carne una y otra vez._

_Un par de mordidas probablemente eran fáciles de soportar. Pero las de todo aquel ejército..._

_Sarah gritaba, pedía auxilio. Rogaba por el._

_De diversos puntos de lo que había sido una blanca piel ahora manaba sangre que la teñía de rojo. Y de pronto esas diabólicas criaturas comenzaron a arrancar pedacitos de piel también._

_El dolor era insoportable y no podía siquiera ponerse en pie. No había escapatoria. Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y los gritos se convirtieron en terribles aullidos de dolor._

_Y cuando creyó que se encontraba al borde de la muerte..._

_Despertó._

-¿Entonces hija?, Me haz pegado un susto de muerte! Dime que ocurrió!

-No… no es nada papá. Lamento haberlos despertado. So-so-solo ha sido una pesadilla- respondió la joven, aunque dudándolo. Todas las sensaciones habían sido demasiado reales para que se hubiera tratado de una simple pesadilla.

-Oh bueno pues.. intenta descansar, ¿si?. Mañana hay mucho por hacer.- y salió de la habitación.

"Ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntarme que he soñado"- pensaba Sarah enojada. Aunque realmente de haberle preguntado su padre ella habría contestado con una mentira, no podía mencionarle el laberinto ni nada de su sueño pues no tendría sentido para el.

Y su enojo solo era una máscara. Aun estaba aterrada e intentaba sacarse esa tortura de la cabeza… hasta las ganas de intentar dormir se habían disipado.

De pronto algo pasó. Sintió un ardor profundo en el cuerpo, primero en las piernas, luego en el tronco. Levantó ligeramente la playera y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nada sería igual. Sintió temor, angustia, odio. Todo junto.

Había ligeras marcas en su piel, de lo que parecían ser dientecillos.

"No representas competencia Sarah"- escuchó en su cabeza

Habían pasado solo un par de meses desde que saliera del laberinto, creyó que todo iría bien con todas las lecciones aprendidas, pero todo indicaba que estaba equivocada. Jareth ya había elegido como vengarse de ella, no iba aquedarse de brazos cruzados. ¡Que tonta había sido al pensar lo contrario!

*** N/A: **

Esta primera parte la he marcado con cursivas y este asterisco porque más adelante he de retomarla, es lo que se dice: "parte vital de la historia" :)...

Y... ¿Qué les ha parecido? :3


	2. Chapter 1: Amargas Experiencias

**Disclamer:** ninguno de los personajes que aquí menciono me pertenecen, a excepción de aquellos que obviamente no corresponden a Labyrinth, como Lucio, Mina y Vania. esos si que son mios x3... Y los que lleguen a surgir pronto ;).

Y no gano nada con esta historia, más que el agradable placer de escribir. n.n (aunque un pequeño insentivo no estaría mal o: jaja)

**N/A:** Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Gracias a Moonlightgirl86 , Leeslie y Luni por sus reviews, espero seguir "viéndolas " por aquí, sería un placer. y a todos los quienes lleguen a leerme gracias igual. :)

Una disculpa si llego a tardar algo, no me agrada hacer eso pero la escuela ha sido terriblemente pesada en estos días, en fin… aquí el cap.

_**No sleep**____**  
**__**No sleep until I am done with finding the answer**____**  
**__**Won't stop**____**  
**__**Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer**____**  
**__**…..**__****_

_**I've been watching**____**  
**__**I've been waiting**____**  
**__**In the shadows all my time**____**  
**__**I've been searching**____**  
**__**I've been living**____**  
**__**For tomorrows all my life**_

_**-The Rasmus **_

**Capitulo 1: Amargas experiencias**

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla... mas no pudo llegar al final de su camino porque sarah la detuvo limpiando cuidadosamente el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

No la vería llorar nunca más.

Una temblorina le vino entonces; le ocurrían cada vez que tenía uno de sus "episodios". Estos se presentaban sin previo aviso, y eran básicamente una serie de imágenes que bombardeaban su mente (imágenes de sus pesadillas), acompañadas de sensaciones desagradables que la obligaban a aferrarse con fuerza a algo y en los peores casos, gritar. Antes incluso terminaba llorando, pero con el tiempo aprendió a controlarse un poco.

¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente sufrir de noche, también estaba condenada a pasar eso de día! Su vida se había vuelto muy dura.

"Tal vez, con el tiempo se canse de esto... algun día"

Pensaba sarah, mientras Intentaba recuperar la compostura y terminaba de acomodar el último pantalón en la valija sobre la cama en la que había dormido durante Al menos 17 años de su vida.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante, O por lo menos intentarlo.

Todo estaba listo para el cambio de hogar, unicamente faltaban las pertenecias suyas. Había tardado casi un mes en empacar, Y no es que hubiera muchas cosas que quisiera llevarse con ella (pues todo le traía recuerdos desagradables), era mas bien que lo había estado posponiendo pues temía llevar el infierno que traia a cuestas haya donde iba de una forma u otra. Hasta que su querido Lucio logró convenserla de al fin hacer las maletas.

"De verdad espero que esto acabe pronto, o yo misma he de encargarme de terminarlo de algún modo"- Seguía diciendose, mientras hechaba una última mirada a su habitación.

Pero esta mirada no lograba encajar con ningun posible modelo que se haya visto en una persona que deja atrás aquella vieja habitación en casa de sus padres.

Una mezcla entre odio, miedo, desprecio e incluso repugnancia era lo que se podia atizbar en la mirada ya opaca de la joven.

Pero tal vez, muy en el fondo iba a extrañar ese Lugar y todas sus vivencias allí, Aquellas ocurridas antes de que su todo comenzara, claro. Y todas sus cosas, que por mucho habia deseado ver arder en alguna hoguera. Sin embargo, se negaba a desechar sus viejas pertenencias pues creía que podían hacer feliz a alguien mas... alguien que no fuera ella (y muy a su pesar, mucho menos el pequeño Toby), alguien que no tuviera esa injusta maldición.

Cuando salió del laberinto un billon de ideas le vinieron a la mente sobre lo que habia pasado y lo que iba a pasar, Como que habia sido todo producto de su imaginación, idea que desechó rápidamente, pues ese tremendo dolor de pies producto de la caminata y la intensa hambre eran demasiado reales.

Había sido todo verdad entonces, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, pues había aprendido muchas cosas y conocido a seres que formaban parte importante de ella.

Por ese breve lapso de tiempo en que vivió sin angustias, lo que mas deseaba era volver al mágico lugar; pero entonces recordaba al rey y un tremendo escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

¿Es que acaso el desearía vengarse de ella algun dia? No poseía una razón real para hacerlo, pero aún asi, Sarah esperaba con todo su corazón que no lo hiciera pues no estaba del todo segura de si podría enfrentarlo de nuevo y mucho menos de salir victoriosa...

Ahora sabía que podía luchar contra el y durar mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

Durante 7 años el rey se encargó de destruir la vida de sarah a su propia cobarde y retorcida manera; torturandola en sueños seguro esperaba volverla loca y hacerla suplicarle que se detuviera, la haría rogarle que regresara... O al menos esa era la teoría de la chica. Por que, ¿quién mas sino él sería el causante de todo lo que ella estaba pasando?, ¿Quién mas podría haber colocado ese enjambre de pesadillas en su mente?. Solo Jareth tenía ese poder. Todo encajaba a la perfección... además, él mismo se lo había confirmado en sueños: "No representas competencia Sarah". Lo recordaba bien. Era su voz.

Suspiró. Había sido mucho tiempo enfrentandose a todo aquello, sentía que en cualquier momento sencillamente no podría soportar mas.

Pero gracias al cielo, había conocido gente que la habia ayudado a salir adelante, a no caer, a no dejarse vencer, gente como Vania, Mina Y lucio...

Al pensar en este último, sintio un cosquilleo en su interior. Había sido muy bueno con ella, lo amaba de verdad. Y sabía que era amor, porque ya había experimentado esa sensación antes, aunque fuera solo brevemente hacia...

Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. Pensar siquiera en ello le revolvia el estomago.

Odiaba a Jareth con toda su alma. Y eso no cambiaría jamas. Se lo había ganado.

Bajó el interruptor sumiendo la habitación en una oscuridad atenuada por la luz del medio día.

-Espero estés contento con lo que has hecho de mi en estos años.- dijo a su habitación vacía- solo dejame decirte que no me rendiré tan fácilmente, puedes utilizar todos los trucos que quieras. puede que me saques de quicio o me lleves directamente al borde de la locura, pero mi voluntad seguirá siendo tan grande como la tuya y mi reino igual de poderoso también.

-se volvio para salir del cuarto, y con una voz apenas audible agregó- aunque ahora tengas algunos poderes sobre mi - y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Sarah no logro verla, pero en ese momento un ave que se encontraba posada en una rama cercana a la ventana de su habitación alzaba el vuelo; tras haber permanecido ahi gran parte del día, observándola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo**

-¡Oh Sarah!, no sabes como voy a extrañarte!- Exclamó karen, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijastra con tal fuerza que le saco el aire.

-vamos- dijo su padre- Los dos vamos a extrañarte.

-oh, karen, por favor... No me voy a ir para siempre- dijo sarah a la mujer peliroja, intentando consolarla pues ya había empezado a llorar- vendré a verlos cada que pueda, y ustedes también podran ir a visitarme.

Ahora ya se llevaban bien. Pareciera que todo lo que sarah sufrió sirvió para hacercarlas más. Aunque de hecho, aun no se sentía cómoda llamandola mamá, por mas que ésta se lo rogaba.

-¿Pero estarás bien?, ¿Y si tienes algun problema?, ¿Y si te da de nuevo algún ataque de.. de..?

-Karen, robert. Puedo jurarles que vania y yo cuidaremos bien de ella- afirmó Mina, la mejor amiga de Sarah desde hacía algunos años.

-Eso no lo dudamos- aclaró Robert- pero espero entiendas que después de tanto tiempo sencillamente a un padre le es difícil despedirse de su princesa.

¡Papá!- le gritó sarah, recuperando por un momento su viejo aire infantil- ¡Ya no soy una niña!... ¡Y dejen de hablar como si jamás fuéramos a vernos de nuevo!, Nisiquiera saldré de la ciudad ¡por dios!

-Vamos hija, entiende un poco el porque...

-Claro que comprendo, pero ya les dije que siempre podremos vernos si así lo desean.- Ella notó entonces la preocupación en los ojos de su padre. En realidad era otra cuestión la que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Una leve sonrisa surgió en los labios de Sarah- Tengo 22 años. De verdad puedo cuidarme sola, lo prometo... de todo. No puedo quedarme aquí toda la vida, y es necesario que ustedes duerman sin que mis gritos los despierten a diario.

Robert tenía la intención de replicar, pero Sarah se dio cuenta y agregó:

-Vania duerme en el día, pues bien sabes que por la noche trabaja y Mina tiene problemas de insomnio desde que tiene memoria, y si duerme no hay nada en este mundo con el poder de despertarla- Cuando dijo eso, miró hacia su amiga, que intentaba ahora calmar a Karen, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que fue respondida con un "¡Oye! 7.7"- No te preocupes ¿Si?, te prometo que todo marchará bien.

-Está bien hija-su padre le devolvió la sonrisa- pero no debes olvidar...

-Acudir a tus citas simpre- completó entre sollozos karen.

-No lo haré, pero ya sabes que no le encuentro sentido a pagar por tenderme en un sillón durante una hora y contarle mi vida a una mujer que seguro está mas loca que yo.

-Sarah... Por favor.

-Está bien, está bien, no digo nada.

Silencio.

-Y bien, ¿Quieren que las ayudemos a subir las cosas en el auto?

-No es necesario señor Williams, es poco y creo que podemos subirlo nosotras mismas- afirmó Mina, que ya estaba practicamente en la puerta.

-Asi es- convino Sarah- y será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra antes de que se nos haga mas tarde. -oh, y no olviden decirle a Toby que...

-No tengas cuidado hija. En la siguiente carta al campamento se lo informaremos.

Dicho todo recogieron el escaso equipaje de sarah y tras abrazos y mas despedidas la joven dio inicio al nuevo capítulo de su vida, esperando poder vivirla en relativa tranquilidad, sin saber aun todas las sorpresas que el destino le tenía reservadas.


	3. Chapter 2: Heridas Sin Sanar

_**Diclaimer: **_no, nada de labyrinth me pertenece. u.u

_**N/A: **_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que aquellos que aquellos que no lo hagan se animen a dejarme alguno con sus críticas constructivas, sugerencias etc. xD.

A Luni: tengo mi as bajo la manga ;)

A Leeslie: muchas gracias linda, me alegra que te agrade n.n

**Capitulo con dedicatoria especial x3: **

_A Estrella, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locas y algo obsesivas invenciones. Enserio amiga, aunque creas que sea absurdo, significa mucho._

_A M. Monster, tu sabes quien eres haha... Gracias por escuchar y ayudarme con los borradores._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**This means nothing to me, **_

_**cause you are nothing to me, **_

_**and it means nothing to me, **_

_**that you blew this way. Cause you could've been number one,**_

_**If you only found the time, and you could've ruled the whole world, if you had the chance **_

_**You could have been number one, **_

_**and you could've ruled the whole world, and we could've had so much fun,**_

_**but you blew this way.**_

_**-Muse (uno)**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 2: Heridas sin sanar**

La lechuza (es fácil imaginar de quien se trataba) voló un rato siguiendo a el automóvil en que Sarah y su amiga viajaban, pero después las perdió de vista.

"maldición" - pensaba.

Durante un momento de debilidad decidió ir en su busca para ver que había sido de ella, intentando convencerse de que lo hacía por simple curiosidad y nada mas.

Y la encontró aun en su vieja casa, había deducido que tal vez ya no viviría ahí, pero para su suerte estaba equivocado; más la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande:

Sarah ya no era la misma que recordaba (en ningún sentido) y eso, aunque un poco difícil de creer, lo tenía confundido. Sí, la había mandado al mundo de sombras un par de veces para que pagara su osadía de rechazarle (durante uno de sus ataques de ira), pero nunca creyó que terminaría odiándolo tanto. Fue testigo de como después de empacar, le había reprochado (al parecer sin saber que el se encontraba ahí) por haberla hecho sufrir.

"Bah, cómo sea eso me importa muy poco, mi presencia se debe a otra cosa"

Tenía años que no veía a la joven. En su ataque de cólera tras perder aquella "simple batalla" se juró jamás volver a buscarla y mucho menos observarla. Esa niña malcriada y estúpida no lo merecía...lo humilló y con sus palabras lo dejó débil y a su reino en una terrible decadencia. Ah, pero volvería a saber de él en cuanto supiera cómo vengarse. Y la respuesta, como ya sabes, mi querido lector, no tardó en llegarle. Después de siglos de búsqueda al fin conocía la localización de un antiguo lugar de tortura:

El mundo de sombras... Y Sarah fue la primera en probarlo.

Sarah.

Por mas que quizo, esa Sarah de cabellos opacos, mirada distante y semblante cansado y triste no se le salía de la mente. ¿Es que deverdad le había causado tanto daño?.

"Ya, concentrate Jareth, no es momento para esto" - se reprendió.

Y alzó el vuelo, surcando los cielos en busca de aquello que lo había obligado a regresar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOooo**

-Vaya chicas, que bien que llegaron, comenzaba a creer que Sarah había cambiado de opinión de nuevo- dijo una mujer rubia ataviada con una bata de color crema mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Sarah.

-No vania, la desición ya estaba tomada, de hecho ahora eran mis padres quienes no querían dejar que me fuera, temian que algo fuera a ocurrirme.

-Oh, pero que lindos... ojalá mis padres hubieran sido así. Unicamente me dijeron que procurara conseguir quien me mantuviera pues haciendo lo que hago me iba a morir de hambre.

Vania era talvez la mujer mas hermosa que Sarah hubiera visto en su vida. Y no es que hiciera menos a Mina o a ella misma, pero hablando con sinceridad, ella les llevaba ventaja.

Tenía una preciosa melena rubia (casi dorada) ondulada, cuyos cabellos para asombro de Sarah, jamás se salían de su sitio... Cosa que la chica pensaba que solo era posible en los programas y peliculas de la televisión, porque siendo realistas, con un soplito del aire toda cabellera se desordena aunque sea un poco. Pero esta regla parecía no aplicar en ella.

Además, la rubia poseía una preciosa piel blanquisima, sin seña alguna de imperfección; De rasgos finos y ojos de un hermoso turqueza imposible era ella también... Y si ha de hablarse de su figura, basta decir que junto a Marilyn Monroe sí que hubiera presentado competencia.

En realidad Sarah se imaginó de todo cuando Mina se la presentó, como que tal vez fuera la arrogante hija de algun ricachon, pero para su sorpresa, unicamente era una chica de familia de clase media, que para sobrevivir cantaba por la noche en toda clase de sitios, pues también poseía una voz prodigiosa. Una joven amable, sencilla y muy atenta. La perfección en persona.

Inmediatamente se hicieron amigas.

-Creo que exageraron- dijo Mina- es decir... Tu voz es hermosa, si te volvieras cantante profesional ganarías millones seguro.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy bien así. Tengo lo mejor de los dos mundos ¿No creen?

-Si hablas del mundo de los vampiros y el de la música, pues si, es cierto. - bromeó Sarah, haciendo que Mina soltara una risotada.

-Asi que ahora si tienes sentido del humor Williams 7.7 - replicó Vania

-Oh, no te enojes, solo era un chistesito, pero enserio... ¿No es desgastante trabajar toda la noche y aveces del día?, es decir, aun no entiendo como puedes con ese horario de vampiro.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras, solo es cuestión de voltear los horarios y listo...-chasqueó los dedos-

Oh si!, por poco lo olvido. Tu enamorado ha hablado buscandote, y me tome la pequeña libertad de invitarlo esta noche a cenar con nosotras para celebrar...claro, Si es que crees que no haremos am, ¿Mal cuarteto?

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Sarah. Nunca era capaz de disimular cuando de él se trataba.

-Oh no, no, no, para nada. Digo... Amm.. es-es-está muy bien.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo a Sarah, cosa que la hizo ganarse un codazo juguetón de ella.-Entonces hay que apresurarnos, la casa es un desastre y apuesto mis calcetines a que vania lo ha invitado a hora inoportuna.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar a la rubia.

-¿Qué?, no soy buena planificadora e.e

Todas se hecharon a reir y se dispusieron a la organización velocidad relampago de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La casa pertenecía a la abuela de Mina, que se la heredó al ser su nieta favorita. La propiedad tenía dos plantas, en la baja se encontraba la cocina, una sala/comedor y un pequeño baño.

Arriba había 4 habitaciones, tres si solían ser recamaras, la cuarta un cuarto de trevejos y cachivaches. Y claro, también había un baño. Mina empezó a rentar cuartos hacía 4 años y así fue como vania fue a dar allí.

En menos de dos horas la propiedad ya estaba convenientemente arreglada, solo quedaba preparar una cena desente y Mina, la cocinera oficial, estaba al frente de todo eso. No permitió que Vania y Sarah le ayudaran, esa era su zona... Y además las dos muchachas eran un completo fracaso en ese ámbito.

"De mejores cocinas nos han corrido" -bromeó vania y se llevó a sarah a la sala a charlar.

-¿Y que te parece tu nuevo hogar?

-Lindo.- respondió Sarah hechando un vistaso a su alrededor

-¿Solo lindo?

-Bueno, es decir, es grandioso, parece bastante acogedor. Me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme, es todo.

-Oh, pero cuando lo hagas te encantará- afirmó Vania. Entonces notó la preocupación en el rostro de Sarah- ¿Ocurre algo?... ¡Ah!, ¡pero que torpe soy!, es lo de tus sueños ¿Cierto?

Sarah asintió.

-¿Cómo ha ido eso?, ¿Siguen siendo tan horribles?

-Cada vez se ponen peor, la verdad. Pero gracias al cielo ultimamente han sido menos recurrentes, me refiero a que hace un par de años los tenía casi del diario, ahora es algo asi como una o dos veces por semana.

-Oh, ¡pero que mal que se pongan peor!.

A Sarah le dio la sensación por un segundo de que el tono de preocupación de Vania era fingido, pero saco esa tonta idea de su mente e intentó concentrarse en la charla.

-Y... ¿Qué clase de cosas sueñas?

Sarah jamás le había revelado a nadie del todo nada de lo que soñaba, nisiquiera a su mejor amiga o padres. Creía (y estaba probablemente en lo cierto) que si revelaba demasiado podian pasar dos cosas seguras:

1.- Que la tomaran por mas loca de lo que ya parecía y la internaran de por vida en manicomio.

Y/o

2.- Que alguien saliera herido de algun modo.

Además el explicar el hecho de tener tantas heridas que se había causado en las pesadillas ya le había traido algunos problemas, tuvo que aprender a ocultarlas de todas las formas posibles (playeras de manga larga, sweaters de cuello de tortuga).

Decidió no arriesgarse a nada. No le daría a Jareth el placer de verla destruida y privada de su libertad.

-Nunca lo recuerdo con claridad.

-Pero claro que debes recordar algo

-Vania, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero...

-¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de ello!- estalló Sarah

Vania abrió mucho sus ojos azules. No se esperaba eso.

-Lo siento. Es... Es solo que... Perdona, no qui-quiece...

-No. Disculpa tu. No debi insistir.

Ahora Sarah si que notó la voz fingida de su interlocutora. Sus disculpas no eran sinceras. En absoluto. ¿Como era eso posible?, Esa chica que era toda dulzura y buena voluntad ¿Fingiendo? No se lo creia. Pero antes de que pudiera asimilar nada, sonó el timbre.

-Ire yo. Tu ve a terminar de arreglarte querida, seguro que sera Lucio. Y te queremos presentable ¿No?

Fue mas una orden que sugerencia. Y el tono despectivo de su voz dejo a Sarah aun mas sorprendida y aturdida.

"¿Querida?, ¿Te queremos presentable?, ¿Pero que ha sido todo eso?"- se preguntaba. Sin embargo como niña obediente y para sorpresa suya, se encontró cumpliendo el mandato sin rechistar.


End file.
